High School Love Rules!
by yukki067
Summary: Amu has turned 16 and she's in her first year of high school and she's beautiful and Tadase, Kukai, Kairi and Ikuto have their eyes on her. Even though Ikuto is her teacher and Tadase still hates him. Will she concentrate on her studies or on the study of love? Pairings: RimaxNagihiko, Amuto, Tadamu, Kukamu, and Kaimu. Minor UtauxKukai. T for language and very weird humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Amu's POV:**

Being 16 is awesome! My first year of high school and my parents are going to get me a car (and a tazer) and my first high school love! Even though I've had loves in elementary school that doesn't count because I was young and a little bit dumb but now I'm okay!

"Amu-chan, you're going to miss your first day of high school!" Su screamed and I jumped out of bed and I went to take a quick shower and I put on Seiyo High's uniform. It was a white skirt that had to be below the knees (Because of male hormones) with a white blazer that had golden sides and a blue bow and while socks but of course I had modified the uniform (What kind of fake rebel would I be if I didn't?), I had unbuttoned the blazer and the skirt I had it to above my knees (Why would I care if guys nosebleed because of me) and I had the bow loose and I wore black stockings instead. And I stared at myself in the mirror, I had let my bubblegum hair grow to my waist and I wore light pink lipstick and I had put on a black headband, and I had pierced my ears with diamond earrings. Dia had loved them ever since I put them on and my dad hated them because according to him, his sweet little sparrow was long gone and my mom and Ami said that they made me looked cooler.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia. Let's go!" I screamed and I saw that Ami was getting ready for her first day of 4th grade, she was going to Seiyo Academy, and I just hope that nobody remembers Amu Hinamori and my mother was in the kitchen and my dad was taking pictures of her.

"Amu, aren't you going to eat?" my mom asked as I put on my school shoes.

"I don't have time!" I screamed and I ran out the door and I had bumped into someone and it was Kukai.

"Kukai!" I said happily and I hugged him. From what I had heard, he's captain of the soccer team and girls adore him, well who wouldn't? He had lost his childish looks, he still had his short messy brown hair and green eyes, but he was tall and had muscles. So in squealy teen fan girl mode…. He's so sexy!

"Hinamori. No, now I'm going to start calling you Amu since we're friends. So, how about we walk to school together?" Kukai asked.

"Sure. "Kukai-sempai". Would you like for me to call you that?" I asked while giggling.

"Don't call me that. I like you because you're the only person whom understands me." Kukai said.

"Because I have Charas like you?" I asked.

"Yeah. And you look really pretty, Amu." Kukai said while winking and I started blushing.

"Amu-chan, I sense an X-Egg nearby!" Miki said and I stared at Kukai and we ran and we saw like 10 of them floating around and saying useless.

"Ran!" I said and we Character Transformed into Amulet Heart.

"_Amu-chan, let's do this fast so you can get to the opening ceremony." _Ran said.

"Finally we agree on something." I said. "Heart Rod!"

And the rod had appeared and I attacked and I purified the X-Eggs and I landed on the ground and I had turned back into myself.

"That was great, Amu! Now let's go fast." Kukai said and we ran to school and a bunch of girls started screaming saying that Kukai had a girlfriend and we just ran into the auditorium.

"We made it on time." I said while gasping for air and someone patted my back and I turned to see a girl with long blonde wavy hair that reached her waist and she had brown eyes and pale skin and she was wearing the uniform properly. It was Rima; I hadn't seen her after 6th grade since she went to another middle school.

"Hey Rima!" I said happily and she hugged me.

"Amu, please tell me that we're still best friends." Rima whispered in my ear.

"We are. How have you been?" I asked and Kukai smiled at her.

"Fine. I'm just hoping that we be in the same class." Rima said.

"Hey Souma-kun!" A voice said and we saw a boy with messy blonde hair and ruby-like eyes and pale skin and he was wearing the boys' uniform and he was walking next to a boy with long black hair and light colored eyes and he also had pale skin and he was also wearing the school uniform. They were Tadase-kun and Nagi, I hadn't seen Nagi ever since 7th grade, and his parents made him go study in England with Nadeshiko. And Tadase-kun, I hadn't seen him ever since 8th grade; he had gone to study in Yokohama so we didn't talk that much.

"Hey guys!" Kukai said and they had sat right in front of us.

"Who are these beautiful ladies?" Nagi asked.

"Stay away from me, Nagi. You know that I don't like you that way." Rima said.

"Hey Rima! Wait…. Amu-chan, is that you?" Nagi asked.

"Of course. You look great." I said.

"You too. And you've modified the uniform into your own version." Nagi said and I nodded and Tadase-kun was blushing.

"Tadase-kun, are you okay? You're blushing a lot." I asked.

"I'm fine. It's been a long time, Amu-chan." Tadase said and I smiled.

And then the headmaster walked up and started announcing about a bunch of stuff. To be honest, I fell asleep in the middle of that stuff and then Rima, Tadase-kun, Nagi, Kukai and I rushed outside to see in which class we were going to be in and we were all in the same class except for Kukai since he is a junior.

"THAT SKIRT IS TOO SHORT!" An annoying female voice screamed from some kind of megaphone and it was Kairi's older sister, Sanjou-san.

"No it's not. It's perfectly where it should be." I said and she stared at me.

"It's supposed to be below your knees not over your knees." She stated and the bell rang.

"Oh sorry. Have to go." I said and we ran to our class and our homeroom teacher was Nikaidou-sensei.

"Good morning students. It's nice to see new faces this year." Nikaidou-sensei said and he went on and on and then we had PE with some other teacher and to make things worse, Sanjou-san was our Orientation teacher and she was saying a bunch of stuff about sexual precaution while glaring at me and my perfectly "normal" skirt. And then we went to lunch, I was eating a salad, Rima was also eating a salad, the guys were eating hamburgers. We were all eating in the same table and I could see fire coming out of other girls' eyes and guys were nose bleeding for some strange reason.

"I've heard that there's a very hot music teacher. And he's really gifted in the violin, and that he's working here to pay off for college." I heard Yamabuki-san say while we walked out of the cafeteria.

"A hot music teacher? If he's hot then it's going to be hard to concentrate in Music." Rima said and I laughed and we had gone to the music room and we saw no one.

"Wow, he's a no show. In the comedy area that would be completely wrong." Kusukusu said and Kiseki was in some way flirting on Miki and Daichi was flirting on Ran and I had sat down next to Tadase-kun and Rima had sat in the back with Nagi. They make a really good couple.

"Hey Amu-chan. Don't you think that Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-san make a good couple?" Tadase-kun asked in my ear.

"Yeah, they sort of do." I said back and I got a text for Rima.

**-What are you and Tadase talking about? - **Rima.

_**-Nothing. Just about the weather. - **_I texted back and a man came in the classroom calmly. He had short messy midnight blue hair and eyes and tan skin and he was wearing a black leather jacket with a blue polo shirt and dark jeans. It was Ikuto; I hadn't seen him in 5 years.

"Good morning students. I'm your music teacher, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. A pleasure meeting you before I begin. Could you please tell me your names so this could be easier for me?" Ikuto asked and Tadase and I stared at each other.

And then everyone had started to say their names, and then Tadase, and then Nagi and then Rima and last but not least, it was my turn.

"My name is Amu Hinamori, a pleasure to be here or whatever." I said as I standed up and then I sat down and some of the guys in the class had started to nosebleed and he just stared at me and then he started telling us the basics of playing instruments and before I knew it, school was finally over.

"It's over!" I said happily and I checked my school bag and I saw everything except my music notebook.

"What's wrong, Amu?" Kukai asked.

"I have to go get my notebook. I'll catch up!" I said and I ran back into the music classroom and I saw my notebook and I grabbed it and I put it in my bag. When I was about to exit the classroom, I tripped and almost fell but then someone catched me.

"Apparently we only meet when you're falling. Huh, Amu?" Ikuto said.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Iku….. Tsukiyomi-sensei!" I said as I standed up.

"I don't like being called that and even more if you start calling me that." Ikuto said.

"Well, I have no option but to call you that. You are my teacher now." I said nervously.

"I always did make you nervous. Didn't I?" Ikuto asked.

"Well, yeah. But shut up. I need to go home." I said and he kissed me on the lips and I didn't pull him away but after I realized what I was doing, I had pulled away and I had ran and I had seen the others standing outside of the school.

"What happened?" Rima asked since my hair was all messy.

"I fell." I said.

"There isn't a day in which you don't fall." Rima said and we all started walking.

**Ikuto's POV:**

Amu looked so beautiful. Before I even knew that it was her, I had just seen her as a gorgeous student whom wasn't following the uniform but now I see her as a gorgeous student that I still love after this much time.

"Hey Ikuto." Utau said. She was still a famous singer; she was always offering me money so I could stop working with a bunch of high school students to pay off college because according to her, the female students were flirting on me to gain extra credit, which they had tried but it didn't work for them.

"Hello." I said and Yoru was sleeping in my backpack. I was going to go to college, I go to afternoon college.

"Do you have lip-gloss on your lips?" Utau asked angrily. Uh oh, she had seen the lip-gloss that had stayed after I kissed Amu.

"No, I'm not." I said defensively.

"Yes you are. I can see it on your lips." Utau said and she walked towards and she smelled it.

"It's strawberry lip-gloss. If one of those bitches kissed you, I will eliminate her." Utau said.

"Calm down. I'll tell her to keep her distance, kay?" I asked.

"Okay. Now, go and drop me off at the recording studio. I have a new song that needs recording." Utau said and I nodded.

I better make sure that she doesn't know that it's Amu because I don't want her to kill her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

**Narrator's POV:**

Amu and Rima were talking about how funny and crazy is Kusukusu and they were finishing some homework in Amu's house. Her parents and Ami were out of town so they had the whole house for themselves and they were going to have a sleepover and they invited Yaya since it was the week that they had free (Because some rebel students that were trying to impress Amu burned it down to blame some student for arson but they were now serving time in juvi thanks to Ikuto who had heard them planning the damn event. They were repairing the school so that's why they had free. You have to love arsonists, they're your friends! They get you out of school and they go to juvi for you! Yay for arsonists!) So they could party all day long. So they were finishing their homework early.

"Hey, do you have Twitter or Facebook?" Rima asked Amu whom was finishing her Biology homework. Rima was on Amu's beanbag chair and Amu was at her desk.

"I have Twitter." Amu said while she standed up from her desk to put her stuff back in her school bag. She was wearing a pink strap t-shirt with black shorts and pink and black stockings. That was her comfort clothes of her choice.

"How many followers?" Rima asked as she never took her eyes off her Literature homework. She was wearing a yellow dress with a blue jacket.

"I don't know. Like maybe 104 or 90. I don't check that much." Amu said.

"Hey, I'll follow you if you follow me." Rima said.

"Deal." Amu said and then Yaya came in. Yaya had long orangeish hair and she still tied them up in ponytails and she was a bit taller but still had some childish facial features. She was wearing a pink pleated skirt with a white strap shirt.

"HEY! YAYA IS HERE!" Yaya screamed.

"And Pepe is too!" Pepe said.

"You're still as energetic as you were when we left." Rima said.

"How did you get in here?" Amu asked.

"You should stop hiding your house key under the carpet." Yaya said.

"Yeah. I'll hide it somewhere you can't find it." Amu said.

"Yeah right. I'm awesome at finding stuff." Yaya said.

"Oh yeah. Amu-chan, why aren't your parents here?" Yaya asked.

"They went to some beauty pageant for Ami in Okinawa and they decided to leave me here to home-sit and my dad had made me swear not to invite any guys home but my mom told me not to listen to him." Amu said.

"Yaya is so happy; she could jump all over the house!" Yaya said. "Why do you have a week free from school and Yaya doesn't?"

"Because some guys were trying to impress Amu by burning down the school in an arsonist way." Rima said calmly.

"It's not my fault that men now find me irresistible." Amu said with a cocky tone.

"Well, it is since you're wearing a skirt that makes men bleed every time they see you and you have bigger boobs than I do. And I feel like if you're rubbing it in my face." Rima said.

"You rubbed it in my face when we were little girls so it's payback." Amu said and they started laughing and Rima hit Amu in the face with a pillow and they started a pillow-fight.

*RING RING*

"Whose phone is that?" Rima asked.

"Amu-chan, Amu-chan! It's your phone!" Ran said while pointing at Amu's Samsung Galaxy Note 2.

"Oh thanks Ran." Amu said as she grabbed her phone. "It's Tadase-kun."

"Gimme the phone." Rima said while giggling. She had character changed with Kusukusu and she wanted to play a trick on Tadase.

"Okay." Amu said confused and Yaya just stared as Rima put the phone on speakerphone and their Charas were drinking tea in Ami's dollhouse.

"Hello?" Rima said in a deep, manly voice.

"**Who is this?" **Tadase said worried on the other line.

"This is Ikuto. Who is this may I ask?" Rima said in the same manly voice and Amu lunged at her and she started running around the room.

"**This is Tadase. Ikuto-niitan, what are you doing at Amu-chan's house and where's Amu-chan?" **Tadase asked.

"Well, I came to her house to get what she owed me and she's in the shower." Rima said with her manly voice while trying to resist the temptation to laugh and Yaya had her mouth open and Amu fainted.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I FORBID IT!" **Tadase screamed. He had character changed with Kiseki.

"**Dude, calm down!" **They heard Kukai scream from the other line.

"You can't forbid it if you're not here." Rima said in her normal voice and she put her hand on her mouth.

"**Mashiro-san, what are you doing over there?" **Tadase asked worriedly and Rima had gotten another brilliant prank.

"We're having a trio." Rima said in the manly voice and they heard a thud from the other line and they had heard Kukai scream that Nagihiko had fainted.

"Yeah. So Tadase, you can hang up now." Rima said in her normal voice.

"**WHAT DO WE DO?!" **They heard Tadase scream.

"Well, you could listen to us." Yaya said while resisting the need to laugh.

"**Yuiki-san, what are you doing there?" **Tadase asked like if he had just donated 4 pints of blood.

"Correction. We're having a foursome." Rima said with her "Ikuto" voice.

"What are you doing out of the shower, Yaya?" Rima asked in her normal voice while acting.

"Well, I'm finished but Amu-chan is still finishing." Yaya said in a playful tone of voice.

"**WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" **They heard Kukai and Tadase scream and then they heard a loud thud.

"Tadase-kun, Kukai. Yaya and Rima are just pranking you. It's just a big prank." Amu said as she woke up from her faint.

"Awww. Amu-chan, you're no fun." Yaya said sadly.

"**Just a prank? There's no Ikuto-niitan there?" **Tadase asked.

"There isn't. Just two evil pranksters." Amu said.

"And we were going to do the prank of our life if you hadn't interrupted us." Yaya and Rima said angrily and Amu grabbed her phone back.

"So why were you calling?" Amu asked.

"**Would you like to go to the beach?" **Tadase asked them.

"Sure. But where?" Amu asked.

"**Well, my family owns some islands around Okinawa. So we could go to one of them." **Tadase said.

"Sure." Rima and Amu said.

"**Great. We'll leave tomorrow." **Tadase said and he hung up.

"We're going to the beach!" Rima said and she called her mom to tell her that she was going on the beach.

"Yaya is sad that she can't go to the beach with Amu-chan and Rima-chan." Yaya said.

"We'll take lots of pictures. I promise." Amu said and she hugged Yaya.

"I have permission to go to the beach with you." Rima said.

"Yay! Their Charas said.

The next day, Amu and Rima went to the docks and they saw Nagihiko, Kukai and Tadase on a really fancy yacht that said 'SS Awesome'.

"Hey guys!" Rima said. She was wearing an orange dress with white sandals.

"Good morning, Rima-san." Nagihiko said. He was wearing a light blue polo shirt and white shorts.

"Hey Nagi." Rima said while smiling and blushing.

"Good morning Tadase-kun and Kukai." Amu said while smiling. She was wearing a strapless pink dress with platform sandals (She had put on the platform sandals so she could look tall! Every woman wants to look taller in front of sexy men) and she had her hair tied up in a ponytail and she was wearing sunglasses.

"Good morning Amu." Kukai said while smiling. He was wearing a green t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Good morning Amu-chan." Tadase said while blushing and smiling and Amu blushed when she saw him. He was wearing a red buttoned shirt that he had buttoned to the half where you could see his half of his abs and white shorts. He wanted Amu to see his abs that he had been working so hard on the summer.

"So let's go!" Rima said and they all got on the yacht and like 10 minutes later, Rima was puking and Nagihiko was holding her hair.

"Rima, if you're going to puke then why did you come?" Amu asked as she read People magazine and she drank a virgin Cuba Libre that is just Coca-Cola without the rum. The Charas were playing tiny volleyball and nobody played on the same team that Kiseki was on so they made Kiseki the referee.

"I didn't know that I could get seasick." Rima said and she continued to puke.

"Wow, you are not that smart." Kukai said as he played with a soccer ball.

"Shut up." Rima said and she kept puking.

"Why isn't someone driving the yacht for you?" Amu asked as she got up from her chair and went towards Tadase who had noticed that and had put his sunglasses on. "Because if you weren't, we could be playing a game."

"W-w-w-well, it might be b-b-b-because according to the natives of the island that we're going to said that it was c-c-c-c-c-cursed." Tadase said as he stuttered and he kept driving the yacht and Amu stared at him with a confused look and Tadase blushed.

"Why are you taking us to a cursed island?" Rima asked aggressively.

"Because it might just be a lie." Tadase said.

"If Charas exist, then how could a cursed island not?" Rima asked.

"Good point." Everyone said and they didn't notice another yacht that was going to the same place that they were going to. On the other yacht, Ikuto and Utau were there. Utau was going to do a concert in Tadase's "cursed" island and she dragged Ikuto with her because she wanted him to stop studying for once. Utau was puking and Ikuto was holding Utau's hair as he read a book that he had to do a book report for college and Yoru and Iru and Eru were playing in a tiny pool.

"Why are you puking? If you've been on too many boats." Ikuto said as he kept reading his book.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because of the rumors that the island that we're going t\o is cursed." Utau said and she kept puking.

"There is no such thing as a cursed island. Maybe you heard it wrong." Ikuto said.

"Maybe you're right. I'm going to go to bed." Utau said.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes, Hoshina-san and Tsukiyomi-san." The captain said and Utau groaned and Ikuto passed her a bucket.

"What am I supposed to do with a bucket?" Utau asked aggressively.

"Puke in it. I'm tired of holding your hair. I have to start writing the report in my laptop. It's for next week." Ikuto said. "And you'll still be poisoning fish if you keep puking at the water."

"Fine." Utau said and she grabbed the bucket and she kept puking.

Then they got to the harbor and neither of them saw each other because Utau and Ikuto were surrounded by reporters and Amu and the others went to Tadase's luxurious mansion that he had in the island.

"That is a big pretty mansion." Kukai said as they got out of the car that was a Royce Rolls. "And this is a very nice car, man."

"It belongs to my parents. They sometimes come here to visit. So let me take you to your rooms." Tadase said and they entered the house and it was big, it had a luxurious American 'Los Angeles' like style with a big spacious living room and white stairs and a big pool.

"This looks like those mansions in those American movies." Amu said and the Charas started looking around.

"Yeah, my mother really wanted the house to look like this." Tadase said.

"Lord Tadase, we weren't expecting you till 1:00 pm." A butler said.

"Oh, well, we decided to arrive earlier than planned. Guys, this is Hiroshi. He's the head butler of the house." Tadase said.

"You must be his friends. Well, I shall now take you to your rooms." Hiroshi said and they took them to their rooms. Kukai's was yellow with soccer balls and there was a big plasma TV, Rima's room was a light pink with blue and white and there was a big plasma TV, Nagihiko's was a traditional Japanese styled room, and Amu's had a pink bed and a plasma TV.

"Wow." Amu said.

"Amu-chan, look at the sea!" Miki and Dia said as Miki started drawing the sea and Amu dashed to the balcony of her room and saw the beautiful sea. The sky had a forget me not blue and the sea had a beautiful sapphire color and the sand had that perfect color.

"Isn't it beautiful, Hinamori-sama?" A maid asked. "I'm Hiyoki. Nice to meet you."

"Well, you already know my name." Amu said.

"Incredible, you have 4 Shugo Charas. I have only one. This is Miyana." Hiyoki said as she gestured to a Chara that had a purple skirt with a black jacket and headphones.

"Nice to meet you, Miyana-chan. I'm Su and these are my sisters and fellow Shugo Charas of Amu-chan. Ran, Dia and Miki." Su said sweetly.

"Ohayo! Well, you already know my name." Miyana said sweetly and Hiyoki went to stand next to Amu at the balcony.

"That's the beautiful sea. The bad thing is that when you're born here, you can't ever leave here." Hiyoki said.

"What do you mean? That you believe in the curse?" Amu asked.

"Yes. People try to leave but the hour after they leave a big storm appears after and they don't survive." Hiyoki said.

"Maybe because they don't want to talk to you." Amu said.

"No because then their bodies appear the next day." Hiyoki said.

"Ah." Amu said while shaking.

"I'm joking, Amu. There is no curse here. Well, that I know of." Hiyoki said.

"Well, thanks for scaring me!" Amu said.

"But there is a legend that I've heard about." Hiyoki said.

"Tell, tell, and tell!" Ran and the others said.

"Well, it says that on this island that the apple of eternal life is on this island. And if you take a bite from it, you can make a wish and also gain immortality. You age a year every century." Hiyoki said.

"Yeah right." Amu said sarcastically.

"That was a joke too." Hiyoki said.

"Now that I do now that it was a joke." Amu said with a pissed off tone of voice.

"Well, I have to go before Hiroshi starts to nag me. Bye!" Hiyoki said and she left.

"Amu, let's go to the beach!" Rima said as she dashed into Amu's room. She was wearing an orange-red one-piece bathing suit and she had a beach ball.

"Okay. Just let me change!" Amu said excitedly.

"Fine. I'll tell the others to hurry up." Rima said and she closed the door and Amu got changed in a two-piece v-styled pink bikini and she put on a blue beach dress.

"I'm ready, Rima." Amu said as she got out of her room and she saw that the guys were already in their bathing suits. Nagihiko was wearing royal blue shorts with a white shirt, Kukai was wearing yellow shorts and a black shirt and Tadase was wearing red shorts and a white shirt and they looked good, Amu and Rima blushed intensely.

"Let's go!" Kukai said and he grabbed Amu's hand and dragged her to the beach where a lot of people stared at them.

"Hey, let's go surfing!" Kukai said to Amu.

"Sure but I won't lose." Amu said confidently.

"Let's go!" Ran and Daichi said and they ran to get some surfboards and Rima, Nagihiko and Tadase just stared at them.

"They totally forgot about us, didn't they?" Rima said.

"Yeah, they did." Tadase said.

"Well, let's stat fixing up our place." Nagihiko said and Amu had Chara changed with Ran and Kukai with Daichi and they started surfing.

"Nya! Ikuto look there's people surfing!" Yoru said and Utau grabbed some binoculars that she had and her jaw dropped.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked and she handed the binoculars to Ikuto and he saw Amu surfing with Kukai.

"See. She doesn't like you." Utau said and he stared at her.

"I'm not going to lose, Kukai." Amu said while winking at Kukai and they saw an X-Egg in the sky and they both fell off of their boards but people still clapped for them because they were very incredible doing moves that only certain experts could do.

"That was fun, right Amu?" Kukai asked her.

"Let's find that X-Egg!" Amu said as she put the board back and Kukai did the same and they found it when Utau was Lunatic Charm and Ikuto had turned into Death Rebel and they had cornered it.

"They just did half of our job." Amu said. "My own heart, unlock!"

And she turned into Amulet Clover and Kukai turned into Sky Jack.

"Time to make the world sweeter! Remake Honey!" Amu said and the X-Egg was purified.

"Good job, Amu." Kukai said and they turned back and Utau stared at them.

"Are you two dating?" Utau asked.

"No! We're just friends." Amu and Kukai said nervously and Utau stared at them like if she was crazy.

"And what are **you **two doing here?" Kukai asked with hatred on the word 'you' and Daichi nodded.

"Well, I'm having a concert here tonight and Ikuto is accompanying me." Utau said.

"Well, I hope that your concert goes well for you." Amu said kindly and Utau stared at her with disdain.

"Thanks Amu." Utau said and they all went to the beach.

"Amu, how about we play some volleyball?" Nagihiko said.

"Okay but what are the teams?" Amu asked. Utau and Ikuto were there too while Amu was doing some parasailing with Kukai and Tadase was reading a book about how to conquer the world and get girls at the same time and Nagihiko and Rima were having a staring contest and Utau was writing her new song and Ikuto was now writing his report and the Charas were playing mini volleyball.

"How about Tadase, Ikuto, Kukai and Nagihiko on that team and us the girls on this team?" Rima said.

"Yeah but we're uneven." Nagihiko said.

"How about we color these papers with red and blue and the one that gets nothing is the referee?" Tadase said.

"That's okay." Everyone said and the results were these: On the red team was Utau, Nagihiko and Rima and on the blue team was Amu, Tadase and Ikuto, poor Kukai was the referee.

"Shit! This isn't fair at all." Kukai said.

"Yeah, it is." Everyone said and they started to play and at the beginning, Nagihiko and Rima couldn't stop staring at each other.

"Stop staring at each other lovebirds!" Utau screamed and Nagihiko and Rima stared at her and screamed:

"We're not lovebirds!" and then Amu by accident had hit Rima in the face with the ball and it had rebounded on Nagihiko's face and Utau stared at them.

"You stupid rat-bastard and stupid bitch." Utau said and Amu and her team had won and Tadase stared at Ikuto.

At the end they all went to Utau's concert and most of the natives were flirting with Amu and Rima and Ikuto had kissed Amu in public and then Amu and Utau had a very heated battle after that and Tadase and Kukai had tried to kill Ikuto and Nagi and Rima had disappeared.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! It helps the creative process!**


End file.
